


Dirty Deals

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Alternate Qualifications [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Backstory, Do Not Archive, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Mention of Martin's crush on Jon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Jon will need assistants if he become the new head archivist. No one is sure Martin is good enough for the job.





	Dirty Deals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



Martin shivers as he enters Elias' office. He feels exposed. It's not the CCTV's eye on the wall, though that doesn't help. Rather, it's the inner eyes of his own memories.

Every time since his first performance assessment, he thinks about it again: Elias putting him on his knees. He's gotten less uncomfortable with the thought, though. The first days after, the first week, the first months... it's become a daze in his mind, but it's for the better. Martin remembers being attentive to every word from Elias' mouth, reading every one of them as a reference to what they had done together. He remembers being in a state of near panic about the possibility of such a violation happening again, but spending his evenings touching himself and orgasming too many times while thinking about it, Elias watching him, Elias praising him, Elias coming on every inch of Martin’s skin. 

Martin came that close to asking it from Elias, to offering him his body again as a way to reclaim his own agency. But shame and uncertainty stopped him, as much as the nagging fear that it was not his only motivation.

Martin is almost sure that at one point he thought about begging; almost sure it was one more fantasy and not really an option.

He's gotten better. He stopped obsessing about it quite a while ago. But he's never found real peace.

Not even after he came to the conclusion that he was actually an okay researcher, Master's in parapsychology or not.

Not even after having sex with other people and being able to place it in a context, that it had been a _bad_ experience even with Elias being amazingly good at... some parts of it. 

Not even after other problems should have buried this one. How could Martin fall in love with someone who doesn't even like him? He didn't want to. But Jon. Jon is...

Each time he sees a new proof of Jon's quiet determination and cleverness he wants to be him and he wants to be with him always. Each time he sees the weaknesses that he hides he wants to protect him, and he hopes that, maybe, if they spend enough time together, Martin can make up for his mistakes about the coffee and the spiders and this misfiled article…

But not right now.

"What can I do for you, Elias?" he asks, and tries not to wonder if this line sounds like bad porn. It's one of the few things he never stopped being worried about.

"Martin. I'm glad to see you. You know that after Gertrude's death, I have to do some reappointments. I wanted to ask your opinion about something."

Martin is not sure what this has to do with him, but he nods and looks interested, waiting for an explanation.

"I've decided that Jonathan Sims will be the new archivist."

"Oh." Martin wanted it to sound like a neutral approbation, but it turned into a painful noise. He'd barely known the old woman who was the previous archivist, because the teams don't really mix. It means he can no longer bring him tea or tell him hello without seeming suspicious.

He tried to tell himself that even doing this he doesn't have any chance. But it spectacularly fails at making him feel better.

"He deserves such a promotion, doesn't he?" Elias asks.

"Of course!"

Elias smiles. "Not that you could change my mind, but at least I can trust your judgement. Jon has requested as assistants Tim Stoker and Sasha James. Of course he deserves help in this exhausting task of taking over such a job without any training with the previous archivist. But he may need more, so I'm asking you: would you like to be an Archival Assistant? It's not really a promotion, as the pay stays the same, but..."

"Yes!" Martin interrupts, probably not politely enough. "Please, Elias."

Elias has a predatory grin that makes Martin shiver. How did he dare hope for good things? It was not an offer, just a question, it was...

"I don't think you can convince Jon that you're worthy in such a short time," Elias says, the words rolling on his tongue like honey. "But you can try and convince me."

Martin swallows hard. He stands up from his chair, then he kneels and bows his head.

"I'll do anything," he promises.

His heart is hammering in his chest. He hopes that he read the situation right. Maybe there's a part of him that would like if he didn't, if Elias didn't take advantage, if he had been waiting for an actual defense of Martin's skills. But he can't - he's not bad at what he does, really, but it's Tim and Sasha, they're both incredibly clever and talented, so...

He wants to know, he can't wait, so he raises his head again to look at Elias' smile.

"It seems you’ve progressed, at least where quick decision-making is involved," Elias comments. "I can't fault you. Crawl to me, now."

Martin does, slowly. His cheeks are on fire. He thought he had learnt better, after all this time, to sort out his... submissive tendencies from actual abuse, but Elias' voice ordering him around, it jumps right to his cock, again.

He doesn't want this. He doesn't want anyone anymore, except Jon. 

He's very much aware he's the one who offered. That Elias didn't threaten him. He just offered him a promotion Martin is not sure he deserves. He could get out. It's not like he would never see Jon again. He could even ask for his number, and...

No, of course he can't do that. He can submit to this depraved situation, but he can't even talk to Jon like a normal person.

He finishes crawling to Elias, closes his eyes, and presses his cheek against Elias' thigh. He hates that he has the vivid fantasy of doing this with Jon at the same time. Just kneeling for him, touching him through his clothes, while Jon is petting his hair...

And just as he's thinking about it, Elias touches his hair exactly the same way, and Martin has to stop himself moaning.

"You're so needy." Martin shivers. There's a harshness in Elias' voice, something that is not playful, nor pretends to be... Martin has never heard it before.

Elias grips his hair harder and twists. Martin moans in pain and shameful arousal.

"You said you'd do anything. Beg for my cock, slut. You'd better sound like you mean it. You'd better actually mean it."

Martin almost thinks about protesting, but why? He thinks he'd get slapped. Or worse, Elias would see it as some definite no and Martin would have started this for nothing. It's not like he has any dignity left to salvage.

He would have liked to pretend to himself that he was doing this because Elias was asking it from him, like the first time, but he probably doesn't deserve it.

"Please," he starts. It's tempting for a second to think about Jon, about begging to suck Jon's cock, but he doesn't want to bring the image of the one he loves into such a disgusting situation. So he tries to remember instead how much he has wanted this, since quite a few years ago now. "I want to serve you. I want to pleasure you. I want you to tell me I've been good. It was nine years ago and you're still the best sex I've ever had. I've been thinking about it since then, all the time."

The sad part is, none of this is actually false.

This seems to mollify Elias a bit, and his voice is commanding but without cruelty when he orders. "Show me. Open your trousers, slut."

Martin does, and lowers them with his boxers, to his knees. He's hard. It's all this, it's Elias ordering him around, humiliating him - even the begging. He shouldn't be surprised about it, really. Already he was feeling the fiery butterflies in his blood. His body betrays him - it's not surprising - he's just afraid that his soul might too, when he reacts like this. Oh, Elias' gaze on his cock feels like a teasing touch, softer and sweeter than fingers...

He outright dislikes Elias, he loves someone else. And part of him still wants to crawl at his feet and beg and be praised for it.

"That's acceptable," Elias comments. He spreads his legs, turns his chair, pulls Martin's head by the hair to place it between them. "Ask for permission."

Martin tries to make out the shape of Elias' cock through his trousers. He tries to remember what it looked like. "Please Elias. Let me suck your cock again."

"Go on," Elias says, and Martin opens his boss' trousers. He's shivering in anticipation. He certainly didn't want this, but this play-acting - it made him feel like he did.

That makes things so much easier - and it's such a betrayal of himself - not of Jon, Jon doesn't care - in a best case scenario he doesn't care.

And that still makes Martin feel good as he's engulfing Elias' cock in his mouth. He sucks fast, hard and deep. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the taste, the overwhelming pressure in his mouth, how he uses his lips and tongue and cheeks to slowly draw all the pleasure he can from Elias' core.

He has a very quick fantasy about sucking Jon's cock again, firmly banishes the thought. The distant idea of happiness makes him sick. Reality he can deal with.

"You have gotten better," Elias says, and it's almost tender - just before his grip on Martin's hair becomes stronger, and he starts fucking his throat. Martin would have let out a small cry, if he could. He feels nauseous - but then Elias pulls out, letting him cough, with tears in his eyes.

"Better, but only to a point," Elias comments. Martin feels humiliated; it makes his cock twitch. He tries to lean forward, to swallow Elias' cock again, to do better this time. But Elias is restraining him firmly by the hair, and with his other hand, he jerks his cock a few times and comes all over Martin's face and hair.

Martin moans. Part of him notices with detachment that this is not pretend. He darts out his tongue, licks at Elias' semen. It's bitter and it makes him feel dirty and good. His whole skin feels burning hot. One of his hands goes down to his painfully hard cock...

"May I touch myself?" Just asking makes his cock twitch again. “While you look at me?”

He looks up; Elias is staring at him with a cruel smile on his face, and Martin shivers.

"You won't touch your cock," Elias says. "I won't allow it. Not now and not today." One of his well polished shoes nudges Martin's cock. "You may rub yourself on my shoe, if you want. You may finger yourself, use my cum as lube." And then he smiles. "But you don't have to. I’m satisfied with you, and you also can get dressed and go. It's your choice, really."

Martin thinks about going the whole day without any release - he thinks about cheating and hiding from sight, but he has the feeling he can't, not while bargaining with Elias. It's twisted enough, what he's ready to do to get this position, it won't become even more so.

It's shameful, starting to hump Elias' foot. But that's what Elias does to him - that's what he helps Martin do to himself. Slipping into another place, another state of mind, where shame adds fuel to his arousal instead of extinguishing it. So Martin does as he's told. He gets on all fours and slowly starts to finger himself, pressing two fingers against his prostate, while the head of his cock rubs against the leather of Elias' shoe.

In this position, he can't clearly look, but he can still feel Elias watching him, his piercing gaze getting under his skin. He couldn't explain why he loves this so much. It's giving him a place, it's bringing him so low, and still deeming him worthy to be here...

All of this is anything but comfortable, with bad lube and insufficient friction, and it still makes him come stronger and faster than any fantasy about perfect sex. He's in a daze afterwards, licking his own cum off of Elias' shoe.

"Tell me again that you're good enough to be Jon's assistant," Elias orders, in a cutting tone. "I want to hear it."

"I am..." Martin blushes. All this doesn't really prove any skill of his own, doesn't it? Certainly none Jon would value. "I am good enough." Words disgust him as they leave his lips, lie-flavoured like the first time he discussed his resume, and only Elias' order makes him go through it. "I'll be good enough, I promise."

Elias smiles at him, condescending and knowing, and Martin's stomach lurches in a way that's at the same time awful and delightful.

"You know me," Elias says softly, "I'll keep my part of the deal. Go and find Jon immediately. Tell him I want to talk to him. It's my decision, ultimately; you don't have to worry about him objecting."

Martin gets up and tucks himself back into his clothes as fast as he can.

"Oh, when I say immediately, it also means you won't go through a toilet in the meantime. I want to make that clear."

"What?" Martin can almost physically feel what he looks like, with part of his hair covered in drying cum and his dirty right hand. He rubs his fingers on his trousers - his body knows he has already accepted this.

"You said you'd do anything, Martin. I could ask worse from you, couldn't I?"

Martin swallows hard, and tries to wipe his hair with his sleeve, and nods in agreement.

He means it.


End file.
